<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you, i love you by orphann_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259678">i love you, i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account'>orphann_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9x6, Clothing Kink, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, if u squint, kind of, like they're in a closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, I should be there."<br/>"No, man, that's- uh, not necessary. No, I, uh, I got this one covered."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you, i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the scene where dean is gazing longingly into the window of the gas n sip lives rent free in my mind.<br/>anyway.<br/>that whole boss miscomm thing was wack but did it give us an excuse for dean to make cas look nice? yes. is it worth it? i don't know, i barely remember this episode.<br/>pls enjoy possessive dean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was so used to the whole suit + trench coat look for Cas that when he <em>wasn’t</em> wearing it, it was weird. Well, not necessarily weird, just… different. Depending on what he was wearing.</p><p>In this case, he eyes Cas through the window, assuring Sam on the phone that he’s <em>definitely</em> got whatever he’s got going on, when in fact he is just staring at Cas. Working his job, he’s apparently taken to the whole human life, smiling that fake-minimum-wage smile at the customers. Although, if Dean looks closer, that actually might be a <em>genuine</em> smile, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Cas was actually happy to work this mediocre gas station.</p><p>He enters said mediocre gas station, walks up to Cas. They have a conversation, although if Dean is honest, his eyes are raking over Cas’s outfit the entire time. The lil’ blue vest over the white button-up… well, it’s a lot less layers than Cas usually wears, and he’s having a hard time not dragging the angel back to where he was staying and ravishing him.</p><p>The thought is put aside when Cas pushes back, says he’s happy working the gas station, and he won’t go with Dean to investigate the, uh… exploding people. But after a little convincing, and some puppy-eyes, Cas agrees, but first he has to clean up the bathroom.</p><p>Imagine, an angel of the Lord, cleaning puke off a gas station floor.</p><p>And Dean almost agrees, almost turns to go back and wait in the car when Cas turns to go get cleaning supplies, or Dean presumes, before Cas’s story about how his boss asked him out (he politely declined) sinks in. It’s the sudden possessiveness he feels that has him watching Cas walk away. His eyes lock onto the way the clothes shape Cas’s body, the way they tighten around him when he walks away, and without a second thought, Dean is following Cas back, past the rows of preservative-filled goodies to the back of the store. Dean hopes someone else is working at the gas station, to help customers, because Cas opens a door, enters a closet with a dim light, just enough to see paper towels and cleaners and the like lining the shelves, before Dean is following him inside and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Cas turns around, startled with that puppy-dog look of confusion on his face, and he asks, “Dean? What are you doing?”</p><p>Without really thinking about it, Dean is walking forward, towards Cas, who backs up, matching Dean step-for-step, until his back hits the shelves, making the supplies rattle. Dean scans Cas’s body, eyes running over that outfit just one more time before he’s cupping Cas’s face with his hands and kissing him hard, the force pushing him into the shelves and making the supplies rattle again.</p><p>He can hear Cas’s muffled protests under his lips, Cas’s hands coming up to rest at Dean’s shoulders, like he’s going to push him away- but he doesn’t. And then Dean is situating a leg between Cas’s, his thigh rubbing against where Cas’s cock is, and the protests turn into moans as Cas starts getting hard.</p><p>Dean hooks his arms around Cas, gets his hands on his ass to grip it- and for leverage, as he rubs against Cas’s cock, getting him worked up. His own cock is poking into Cas’s thigh, he knows it, and the pleasure is making it hard to focus on fucking Cas’s mouth with his tongue. Dean frees Cas’s mouth, noses past his stubble and bites down hard on Cas’s neck.</p><p>Cas is desperately trying to keep quiet now that his mouth is free, but he says, “Dean, please, I’m at- <em>fuck</em>-“ He loses track of his sentence for a moment as he feels Dean’s teeth sink into his skin, pleasure/pain bubbling in his stomach. “I’m at <em>work</em>, can’t we- ohhh,” he cuts off again, Dean having bit down on his collarbone to make a mark. “You’re going to- my boss will see-“</p><p>“Invest in some concealer. And you looked so cute in your uniform, I couldn’t help it,” Dean replies honestly, leaning back to admire the marks he’s made, as well as check out Cas’s clothes again. “You keep so covered up most of the time, that stupid coat covering you-“</p><p>“Don’t call my trench coat stupid-“</p><p>Dean thrusts his thigh against Cas’s cock, now fully hard in his pants, to cut that sentence right off. He likes it when Cas gets mouthy, actually, but right now, his closer priority is making Cas come in his pants. Yeah. That’s the need that has just shot up to Priority #1.</p><p>It works, and Cas groans, head hitting the shelves behind him, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>“Like I was saying, you look naked without it. So I wanna make you come, in your pants, in this closet while you should probably be working, but you just look so cute when I press you into the closest surface,” Dean ends with a slight smile, before he’s working Cas’s vest and shirt open.</p><p>Cas tries to bat his hands away, half-formed arguments about the fact that he’s supposed to be cleaning the bathroom spilling out of his mouth but not quite making it, as Dean’s discovered that whenever he pushes against Cas’s cock, it short-circuits the angel’s brain and negates whatever he was about to say. Then his shirt is open, heaving chest revealed, and Cas is almost sure that now that he’s human, he can feel things even more, sensitivity heightened as one of Dean’s plays with a hard nipple.</p><p>“Dean…” Cas half-moans, half-threatens, but it’s moot when Dean is suddenly lifting Cas up, wrapping the angel’s legs around his own waist. Most of his weight ends up on the shelf, and he’s at least pretty sure that the flimsy shelves definitely can’t take that weight, but he’ll be damned if he stops Dean, too far gone to <em>not</em> come in his pants.</p><p>And from this angle, Dean’s cock is pressed against Cas’s through the fabric, which makes Dean give a groan from where he’s attached his mouth once more to Cas’s collarbone. The vibrations travel through Cas, light a little fire at the base of his spine so he’s moaning out into the air now, forgetting that he’s at work and they’re in a tiny closet and he should definitely not be this loud.</p><p>Cas’s noises always make Dean hard, though, so he shifts the angel a little higher, lightly thrusting as much as he dares without taking the shelves down, his own hard cock trapped in his pants. He doesn’t think he could stop now to get their cocks out, pressed against each other, skin to skin, because making Cas come always makes him feel like he’ll die if they stop.</p><p>He moves to Cas’s ear, bites at the earlobe before whispering, “Afraid they’ll hear you, Cas? See you getting taken in the closet? Maybe even those angels after you, they’ll see the once mighty angel of the Lord getting fucked against a wall by a mere human?”</p><p>“Don’t, that’s-“ Cas tries to gasp out, “Very serious, that’s not-“</p><p>“Really? Because your body is telling me another story,” Dean nips at Cas’s jaw, grinding just that harder against the other to make a point about how hard he was- and not flagging, even at the mention of danger. “You think it’s hot. Getting caught like this, weak and willing for me, I bet you’d do anything to get me to let you come at this point-“</p><p>“Anything,” Cas moans, arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and hands grasping at his shirt, desperately trying to hold on as the hunter quickly turns him to jelly. “Anything, I want- I want-“</p><p>“I know what you want,” Dean growls, pausing his words to suck yet another mark onto Cas’s neck. “You want me to fuck you against the wall until you come, right? You want me to mark up your neck so everyone knows you’re taken. Bet your boss won’t try asking you out again once she sees you with hickeys all over.”</p><p>“She was- well-meaning-“</p><p>“I don’t care,” Dean hisses, and a particularly hard thrust has the shelves shaking, rattling the supplies they hold. Not that it matters, because Cas whines, fingers scrabbling at Dean’s shirt as his eyes roll back in pleasure. “I want them to know you’re already taken. And you do too, don’t you? You’d let me mark up your whole body if it meant you got to come.” And <em>there’s</em> an idea for another time, when they’re not in a closet and kind of on a time-crunch. People might be dying.</p><p>And yeah, Dean is concerned. But he can also see a wet spot forming at the front of Cas’s pants, where the tip of his cock has leaked through <em>two</em> layers, and the case is driven from his mind, brainpower now focused exclusively on making Cas make an even larger wet spot on his work pants. From coming. Coming in them. That’s the- yeah.</p><p>“You getting close, Cas? You’re not even gonna be able to clean that up, y’know. I’m gonna make you come in your pants, and then you’re just gonna have to deal with it, knowing I made you come in your pants without even really touching your dick,” Dean continues to murmur in Cas’s ear, and while it is totally a problem that they’re probably going to come in their pants, the thought of Cas having to walk around like that is somehow <em>also </em>really hot.</p><p>“Dean, I can’t- that’s not- please-“ And Cas doesn’t really know what he’s asking for anymore, pleasure overwhelming his (very human) brain and turning it to mush.</p><p>“Yes, you can, and you will,” Dean says, before sucking another mark onto Cas’s neck, which is really starting to look like an abstract art piece. He’s getting close himself, and while he knows he’s going to regret it about 30 seconds after he comes, he doesn’t think he can stop before he comes in his pants.</p><p>“Dean-“ Cas starts, but Dean is covering his mouth with his own, pressing an incredibly messy kiss to his lips as his thrusts pick up pace. Cas can barely respond, panting open-mouthed and struggling for breath as Dean kisses the life out of him, getting closer and closer with every thrust. His cock, trapped in his pants, is hard and throbbing in need and he can feel it getting slick in his underwear, precome leaking out and making a mess, and he desperately wants to come in Dean’s mouth or on him instead but it’s. It’s not going to happen.</p><p>He’s too far along, a hair’s breadth away from coming, when Dean slides his tongue in to brush against Cas’s the same moment he squeezes the angel’s ass. And that’s it, Cas is wailing into Dean’s mouth- most of the sound luckily muffled- as he comes in his pants, cock throbbing hard as it shoots in his underwear.</p><p>Before he can get too sensitive, Dean is coming with a low-pitched groan, also making a gross mess in his own pants as he presses hard against the angel.</p><p>Then reality comes crashing in, Dean letting Cas down and pulling away from his face, lust not clouding his vision anymore.</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You didn’t foresee the consequences to this, did you?”</p><p>“Uhh, no, no I- it’s not hot. Now. Now it’s just gross. And you can’t-“</p><p>“Can’t get rid of it, no.”</p><p>Dean looks down at their crotches, stained and sticky, and sighs. “Shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we weren't crazy. they rlly just queerbaited us, looking at this ep again has shown me. they hate crimed me for 15 yrs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>